Episode 31 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 31: The Trio of Dreams Episode Information Release Date January 25, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Grand Kai Saga (Episodes 23-32) Date November 23, Age 792 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 31 begins with Kunamuri laughing and mocking the Z-Fighters for their attempt at stopping Kunamuri, with his wound already being healed. Goten is in his stance and Jodenku is slowly getting up, with dirt and blood all over his gi. "A-alright. I have an idea." Trunks wiped blood off of his lip. "Jodenku, Uub, and Heliko, can you h-hold him off for a minute? I'm gonna charge up an attack." "W-what?! Why us? OH right, you can clearly see the GREAT SHAPE I'm in after that ATTACK!" Jodenku sarcastically and angrily responded back. "Fine. This better be a good attack." Uub and Heliko landed next to him and got into their stances. The trio then simultaneously dashed to Kunamuri and began attacking him. Jodenku transformed into his Super Saiyan form and although the three of their power levels wasn't nearly enough to kill Hankumo individually, the three of them combined proved to be trouble for Kunamuri. Heliko jump-kicked Kunamuri in the chest which knocked the wind out of him, and Heliko proceeded to fire a ki blast as he was flying away. Uub then distracted Kunamuri by sticking up the middle finger right in his face and making stupid sounds, but this resulted in Kunamuri getting pissed and grabbing Uub by the throat. Jodenku freed Uub by tackling Kunamuri, and the ki blast Heliko fired barely hit Kunamuri in the face. "HAAAH!" Heliko's power skyrocketed as he powered up, proceeding to charge into a falling Kunamuri and headbutting him with extreme force. "Guys, his attack is done! Keep him in place!" Pan yelled from the ground as Trunks' left arm began to glow and became much more muscular than the rest of his body. Jodenku, Uub, and Heliko then kept Kunamuri in place by grabbing him by the arms and keeping him in a headlock. Trunks then dashed toward Kunamuri and yelled, "HAVE FUN IN OTHER WORLD, BITCH!", before punching him with extreme force in the gut. Kunamuri then began to glow as his body began to expand, with Jodenku, Uub, and Heliko still keeping him in place. "Uhh, do we still have to keep him here?" Jodenku asked with a shake in his voice. Trunks shook his head as he fired a final punch into Kunamuri's now slightly expanded stomach. "W-WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY THE HELL AM I BECOMING A FATASS?!" Kunamuri began to panic as his body began expanding further and further. Trunks then grabbed Kunamuri by the arm and began swinging him around, throwing him into the air. "N-NO. DON'T TELL ME IT'S WHAT I THINK IT I-" Kunamuri then exploded in the air, with most of his organs and blood falling on the floor around the Z-Fighters. An intestine even landed on Uub's hair. "Damnit, and I just washed my hair!" Heliko then told the Z-Fighters that the Grand Elder wanted to see them. They then walked up to Grand Elder Moori's house and stood infront of the Grand Elder. "You did well, warriors. Although I am devastated for the loss of many Namekians, you have saved our planet. You will always be welcomed back. You may go on and continue your mission now." Everyone began walking outside, but Grand Elder Moori halted Heliko. "Heliko, stay here. I need to tell you something important." "Y-yes, Grand Elder?" Heliko looked back and stopped walking as the rest of the Z-Fighters made their way back to the ship. "You have shown extreme success in being the defender of the Namekians. You perhaps have even surpassed Racaro. I believe you should pass the duty to another warrior and go on your own journey for more strength. Perhaps you could even help those warriors in ridding the solar system of these demonic creatures." Grand Elder Moori replied, and Racaro was confused. "W-who is Racaro? And do you really think I should leave Planet Namek?" Heliko was shocked, but kind of proud of himself. "Racaro was a legendary hero in the ancient days of the Namekians. He saved our race from those who wished to conquer it for hundreds of years, but he was brought down by the drought of Age 261 in his senior days. You, are a long descendant of his, and I assume he gave you his blessing, which is why you are as strong as you are. Come here, I will unlock that full blessing for you." Heliko was confused and walked over. Grand Elder Moori placed a palm on his head and a white aura surounded them. "You now have the Heroic Blessing. Now, Heliko, go on and search for your own strength. Perhaps you could come back after this menace is dealt with, and decide what you would like to do." Heliko shook the Grand Elder's hand and flew to the Z-Fighters, informing them of the situation. They gladly accepted having Heliko on the trip with them as they started the ship, with it flying into the atmosphere. The episode ended with a Namekian villager looking out of his house at the organs of Kunamuri on the ground. "Jeez, looks like we are gonna need a clean-up on isle 5..." Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 32: Decipher the Code